Final Fantasy 10
by Wolf Amongst Elves
Summary: Contains spoilers and prequel/sequel chapters. After-game chapters will rarely if ever have much to do with any other after-game chapters. I'm considering removing prequel/sequel chapters & creating a separate collection for them. No relation to FFX2
1. Yuna, meeting Tidus

"I've done it! I have become... a summoner!" I smiled gratefully at Kimahri as he helped me stand.   
He, Wakka, and Lulu stood around me, patting my shoulder. As I stood there, I noticed a newcomer. For some reason, I was not as worried as Wakka later told me he had been. The thoughts of the punishments I might face for his actions... To tell the truth, they never once crossed my mind until that night, as I was lying in my bed.   
The newcomer reminded me of Sir Jecht, although I had only known Sir Jecht for a short while. He didn't look much like Sir Jecht, however. He was shorter, with blonde hair. He was about my age.   
As I stood there, he looked at me, and smiled weakly. He looked worried, and yet somewhat relieved. Had he broken all the rules to see _me? Only_ me?   
For some reason, I felt I could trust in this stranger. 


	2. Bahamut, spoiler chapter, final battle

I looked around, confused, and then looked to my Summoner for answers.   
Why had I been summoned? Yes, this place was strange, but there was no danger about.   
Was there?   
She looked up at me, and though she did not speak, I could hear the words in her heart. "I'm sorry," she was saying to me. I didn't understand. Sorry for what?   
Her companions cried out, pointing at something above them. I looked up, and tried to back away as the thing came hurtling towards me, but I was too slow. I was _too slow, me,_ who was one of her most agile Aeons! I turned to my summoner with a mournful expression. So this was what she was sorry for, I thought as the thing struck me in the back, and became part of me.   
I was no longer in control of myself. I straightened, roared, flaring my wings.   
As the battle started, I realized that I was the last one left, and I managed to gain control of myself, just long enough to look down at my Summoner and deliver my message to her.   
"We love you, Yuna. Goodbye." 


	3. Wakka, 20 years later

"Dad, Dad! Look at me!"   
"Ha! I'm watchin', Chappu. Now _you _watch the _ball_, ya!?"   
"Huh? OOOF!!" Chappu stumbled and fell as the ball struck him in the back of his head. I laughed, knowing he was alright, as I walked over to help him up. "Thanks, Dad."   
I smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Not a problem, kiddo. Now come on, ya? Your mother will yell at us if we're late for dinner again."   
"Wakka! Hey, Wakka! That's my star player you're taking there!"   
"What are you _talkin'_ about, Tidus? This little shrimp, star playa? Nah!"   
Tidus laughed. I still didn't know how he'd come back after all the Fayth had awoken, but here he was. "Now come on, Wakka. He's the son of the Besaid Aurochs' best Captain ever!"   
"Well, dat's true. But Rikku will still have our heads if we ain't home in time for dinner, ya know?"   
"I _know_." We both laughed, and Tidus hauled Chappu up so that he could sit on my shoulders. "Hey, you an' Yuna are invited to eat with us again tonight. Rikku helped out on the boats yesterday so she got her pick of the fish before they got sent to the market." 

It's weird, watching Chappu sometimes. He looks almost exactly like his uncle. Lulu thinks so too. Rikku says she's glad that our son is growing up in a world without Sin.   
We're all glad he's growing up in a world without Sin.   
Spira's changed a lot in these past years. The Al Bhed don't use their machina as much, and the rest of Spira, they use machina more often. Most of the small machina are used for things like powering boats or lifts onto Shoopufs, but the big machina, most of them salvaged by the Al Bhed or made with help from what Tidus remembers of them, are used for one purpose: rebuilding Zanarkand. Chappu wears the uniform of the Besaid Aurochs, but Rikku and I both know that Tidus wants him to join the Zanarkand Abes once the city is complete.   
Yeah, Rikku and I are married. There are people who still don't like the Al Bhed, but for the most part, the only difference between the Al Bhed and other humans now is what language they speak. What Ronzo were left after Seymour's attack on them on Mount Gagazet have kids now, but it will be decades, maybe even centuries before there are as many as there once were. And as for the Guado... Well, I'm one of many who believe that Yuna is singlehandedly responsible for keeping the humans from full-out slaughtering the Guado. When word got around of what Seymour had done, there was a lot of anti-Guado feelings, but Yuna was somehow able to stop things before even half a dozen Guado had been killed. 

"_You're late_."   
"Hey, blame Tidus. He's the one who tried to keep Chappu at practice, ya know?"   
Rikku laughed as Tidus feigned horror at the accusation. "I've noticed a disturbing pattern. Every time you're late for dinner, you somehow manage to pin the blame on Tidus and Chappu. If they're not practicing blitzball, they're out hunting fiends."   
"Exactly! And that's why it's never _my_ fault!"   
Tidus and Chappu both managed to hit me in the head with their blitzballs before I could duck.   
At least I avoided the melon Rikku threw at me. 


End file.
